Halloween
by Tierry Leoine
Summary: There is a ghost from the past watching Cloud's door. Instalment's of Cyd's Halloween challenge. Shounen ai. eventual SephirothCloud.
1. Laterns Next Doors

There was a challenge issued in one of the mailing lists i'm on. And i coudln't resist it. So...here's the first instalment. It is not beta'ed, since i'm yet to find someone willing to put up with me, i'm affraid. Anyhow...

**Title:** Doors

**Pairing:** Sephiroth/Cloud

**Disclaimer:** not mine, sadly

**Word challenge:** Jack O'Latern

The Jack O'Latern adorned the doors next to the ones he was observing. He wondered how the man living there will react. If he will react in a way different than just unsheathing his sword and attacking him.

The man observing the door desired no such thing, but he knew he himself made things difficult for them. It was his fault and he was going through punishment every day of his existence. Memories of insanity were not a pleasant sort.

Sephiroth watched as children knocked on the doors he was watching, waiting excitedly for them to open. And they did swing open finally, to the delight of the group, that started calling out to him, each wanting at least a scrap of attention..

The blonde man that stood in there, his vision, made Sephiroth ache in some way, some way he had forgotten it was possible to ache. Maybe it was the day or his final release from the prison he had been in, but this sight suddenly made it all worth it. Even the ache.

Cloud had not seen him, busy with giving the children their sweets and listening to their animated talk, so he could watch undisturbed, from the shadows, hidden from curious, prying eyes. And enemies.

When the children were finally getting further down the way, still waving to Cloud standing on his porch, the blonde head turned. The mesmerizing, shining blue eyes turned on him and Sephiroth did not pretend he was not noticed. It would be insult for both of them.

Cloud stood there for a moment, as if contemplating his next move, wondering if Cetra had a sense of humor and joined in the festivities.

The silver haired man watched his unwilling nemesis, his killer and his lover watch him. They stood there for a moment, a minute, an hour, until Cloud nodded to him in a greeting and backed off to his home, leaving the doors slightly ajar, a subtle invitation, if Sephiroth decided not to visit.

Sephiroth moved from the shadows he hid himself in.

* * *

I hope you liked it. C&C always welcome. 


	2. Spiders In The Windows

Ahhh...it seems i'm going with chapters. sigh Anyone willing to beta this stuff later? I love the challenge btw. 

tier 

_Chapter Title : Spiders in the Windows_

_Fandon : FF 7_

_Disclaimer: not mine, sadly._

Once he entered the small house, Sephiroth noticed the spiders in the windows, which did not strike him as something the younger man would have done. It was more like that girl, Tifa did those and brought them here, since Cloud, as antisocial as he was and as liking kids as he did, had candy prepared for them but nothing else to attract them to his doorstep.

He felt a bit awkward and it was a new feeling, or maybe simply one he has not felt for so long he forgot what it was like. He stood there, surveying the small place, furnished and decorated sparingly, but nicely. Again, a woman's touch in Sephiroth's eyes.

"Sit down." Cloud spoke suddenly from his spot near the corner where the Ultima Sword was placed. His voice was soft and tone normal, neutral, as if he too did not know what to make of this. Perhaps he didn't.

"Thank you." Sephiroth thought that courtesy was the least he could do, since Cloud has not tried to kill him yet.

"They let you out?" It sounded like he was released from a mental institution, which, perhaps, he was. Cetra had healed what they could in his soul ad mind.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sephiroth shrugged. He had no idea.

"Why here?"

The general looked at Cloud, who was genuinely trying to understand his reasons for breathing and standing in his living room.

"Aeris said " he hesistated for the first time in a long while. "she said, 'For Cloud."

* * *

hope you'll like it. C&C always welcome. I also have a free position for a beta, if someone's up to it looks up hopefully

tier


	3. Decisions

**Title:** Decisions

**Pairing:** Sephiroth/Cloud

**Author:** Tierry Leoine

**Disclaimer:** not mine, sadly

**Word challenge:** creepy

**Author's Notes :** Many, many thanks to my illustrious beta Daughter of Night, how though I cannot tell.

**ps.** i know it's a little post season, but for a long time i was not entirely ahppy with this chapter.

* * *

Cloud listened attentively, asking minor questions to clear some things for himself in Sephiroth's story. There wasn't much to tell, since the general himself had somehow been kept away from the plan by the joint Cetra entities. Even Aerith wasn't much help.

She had not warned Cloud either. And that remark about Seph coming back for him… It left his mind swirling with possibilities, with old and new emotions, with memories both remembered and somehow long forgotten, that he had never fully recovered.

The older man was seemingly as confused as he was about all of this and it was…creepy. And not in a Halloween way creepy. Sephiroth, from what Cloud has always known and remembered, could decipher everything and knew his adversary's plan before even they did. This turn of events, unexpected for both of them, left them confused.

The blonde decided it was even more creepy for him, since he had killed Sephiroth already. And not just once either.

"So…." Cloud finally spoke. "What are you going to do now?"

The general shrugged from his position on a ratty sofa Cloud had found somewhere. The man looked so out of place in his small and dusty home.

"I haven't given it much thought yet. I am not people's favorite person right now."

Cloud nodded, knowing just as well how big the understatement was. "So you just came here?"

"Yes."

Cloud looked into the shining green eyes and nodded. It was his decision, but he doubted many of his comrades would agree with it.

"You should stay here then," he said finally.

* * *

hope you liked it. C&C is always welcome.


End file.
